Regalo de navidad
by Bala-2006
Summary: ¿Quien iba a esperar que saltara la chispa entre la aburrida profesora de química y el intrépito corredor de riesgos durante la noche buena? ¿fue solo una noche? ... o tal vez... ¿fue algo más?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Se sentía realmente estúpida plantada delante del libertino de su vecino, Inuyasha Taisho. Era Nochebuena, las doce de la noche, y él había tocado el timbre de su puerta sólo Dios sabe por qué. Él tenía aspecto de haber sido el capitán del equipo de fútbol; ella parecía una rata de biblioteca. Él trabajaba haciendo deportes de riesgo; ella era profesora de química en la universidad. Él tenía casi cuarenta años y aparentaba ser un joven de apenas veinte; ella tenía treinta recién cumplidos y aparentaba cuarenta. Y lo que era más importante, él estaba acompañado; ella estaba sola.

Nunca se había considerado una mujer de baja estatura pero Inuyasha Taisho le hacía alzar la cabeza hasta el punto en que sentía un ligero pinchazo en las cervicales. Si sólo fuera eso. Era enorme como un toro, ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la puerta. Normalmente vestía ropa cómoda como chándales de marca y vaqueros pero ese día se había puesto un traje hecho a medida que no le pegaba nada. Su cabello plateado recogido en una coleta era un auténtico desperdicio mientras que su melena suelta era toda una delicia. Los penetrantes ojos dorados la observaban, la registraban y la analizaban. ¿Qué esperaba ver nuevo en ella que nunca hubiera visto? Seguía siendo su vecina aburrida, soltera y fea. No había cambiado nada.

Él nunca hizo el menor gesto de querer hablar con ella para algo más que saludarse y ella nunca se sintió ofendida por ello. ¿Por qué iba a ofenderse?, ¿qué podía ver Inuyasha en ella? Debía conformarse con salir corriendo hacia la mirilla de su puerta para mirarle cada vez que le escuchara salir de su apartamento. Debía conformarse con vivir tan terriblemente cerca de él. Debía conformarse con fantasear con él noche tras noche hasta caer presa del sueño. Sí, debía conformarse porque ella era invisible para Inuyasha Taisho.

Seguía mirándola, tan fijamente. No decía nada y tampoco parecía tener intención de querer decirle nada. Cuando tocaron su puerta a esa hora tuvo la leve esperanza de que fuera su madre diciéndole que estaba invitada a cenar con la familia pero ese milagro sucedería cuando los cerdos volasen. Su madre la odiaba, su padre nunca supo que ella existía excepto cuando pagaba la mensualidad de la universidad, sus hermanos sólo sabían burlarse de ella y recordarle lo sola que estaba. Abrir la puerta y encontrarse frente a frente a Inuyasha Taisho fue toda una novedad y más aún teniendo en cuenta la hora. ¿La llamó a esa hora sin pensarlo tan siquiera?, ¿o supondría que estaba despierta y sola en su casa atiborrándose a bombones mientras veía la reposición de un programa?

Su acompañante fue la primera en hartarse de la situación. Se dirigió hacia Inuyasha meneando su voluptuoso cuerpo y con una sonrisa de clara superioridad que parecía gritarle lo inferior que la consideraba. Ella era magnífica con su melena negra y lisa suelta hasta las caderas, sus ojos marrones rasgados y sus labios finos. Su cuerpo era la clase de cuerpo que le gustaba a los hombres y debía tener calefacción central porque no lograba explicarse que estuviera tan poco cubierta. Ella se aferró al brazo de Inuyasha como si fuera de su propiedad.

- Inuyasha, querido- le habló con su voz ronca y sensual- vamos a tu piso, ¿no?

Él pareció despertar del extraño trance que lo embargaba y le dirigió una rápida mirada a su acompañante antes de volver una vez más hacia ella.

- Esto estaba en mi buzón- le tendió una carta- está a tu nombre.

- Gracias.

Alargó su mano para coger la carta y durante los breves segundos en los que su mano estuvo tan cerca de él comparó y descubrió que las manos de él eran el doble que las suyas. Sería tan placentero si… ¡No!- se gritó a sí misma- no te dejes en ridículo a ti misma fantaseando con algo imposible delante de él y su amante.

- Feliz navidad.

- Yo… mmm… - ¿por qué estaba balbuceando?- sí… feliz navidad…

Antes de que él pudiera volver a abrir la boca dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta. Ya había hecho bastante el ridículo por esa noche y por el resto de su vida, probablemente.

Se apoyó contra la puerta y se llevó la mano contra el pecho, sintiendo que el corazón latía contra su pecho. Inuyasha Taisho aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco con tan solo una mirada. Le gustaría tanto probar una vez al menos cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo ante un leve contacto con su cuerpo.

- Tengo una cátedra de química, soy profesora en la universidad- se repitió- no puedo permitirme pensar en semejantes estupideces.

Miró el sobre que su vecino le había entregado tan amablemente y se encontró con la carta que llevaba tantos meses esperando. Era la carta de la universidad de California, la carta de rechazo o de aceptación. De esa carta dependía que su carrera continuara enseñando clases en la universidad de Michigan o investigando en California. Le temblaban las manos por la emoción mientras la abría. Esa carta podría cambiar toda su vida. La alejaría más todavía de su familia, dejaría de ser profesora y lo más importante, dejaría de soñar con su inalcanzable vecino.

- Por favor…

Nunca le había costado tanto abrir un sobre pero cuando vio lo que le aguardaba en su interior suspiró y se dejó resbalar a lo largo de la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

….

¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Más bien, ¿qué demonios le pasaba con su vecina? Desde el maldito día en que se mudó a aquel apartamento no había dejado de fantasear con esa solterona. Intentaba evitarla pero siempre acababa bajando en el ascensor con ella o coincidiendo en el rellano. Ya le había ocurrido antes que introdujeran cartas de ella en su buzón y en esos casos, las metía en el suyo. ¿Por qué no hizo lo mismo ese día?, ¿por qué sintió el irrefrenable impulso de llamar a su casa a esas horas para entregarle personalmente la carta?, ¿acaso quería comprobar que ella estuviera sola? No tenía ningún derecho a custodiarla de ninguna forma. Él y ella no eran nada y nunca lo serían porque él era un aventurero que ponía su vida en peligro a diario y ella era una mujer sensata e inteligente que daba clases en una aburrida universidad. No, jamás podría surgir nada entre ellos.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fijarse en lo bien que se ajustaban aquellos gastados vaqueros a sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. No pudo evitar imaginar cómo se verían sus pechos sin aquel suéter rosa palo. Su cabello estaba recogido en la acostumbrada trenza francesa pero algunos mechones rebeldes se escapan del peinado y rompían aquella apariencia seria. Nunca le gustaron las mujeres que usaban gafas pero a Kagome le quedaban endiabladamente bien. Caían sobre la graciosa curvatura de su nariz dándole un toque duro y sexi al mismo tiempo. Y sus labios, siempre se fijaba en sus labios. Suaves y carnosos. La clase de labios que estaban hechos para ser besados apasionadamente.

No podía ocuparse de Kikio, no podía hacerlo a pesar de lo caliente que estaba. Estaba caliente por su vecina, por Kagome y Kikio lo único que conseguiría sería apagarle. Tenía que deshacerse de ella antes de que sus instintos viriles le fallaran en pos de otra mujer y la pécora de Kikio fuera contando por ahí que era impotente o algo así. Aún no sabía cómo se le ocurrió salir a cenar con la víbora de Kikio. Toda la cena fue un único acto que protagonizó Kikio despellejando a otras modelos. Pero claro, estaba solo por Nochebuena como Kagome y la desesperación lo empujó a cometer semejante locura.

- ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Kikio iba al grano, no le cabía la menor duda pero esa noche su sorpresa sería enorme cuando descubriera que no iba a pillar.

- Kikio, tendrás que terminar tu bebida y marcharte.

- ¿Por qué?

Ese tono de voz, estaba enfada. ¿Y a él qué le importaba?

- Mañana temprano tengo paracaidismo, necesito estar descansado y centrado.

- ¿Mañana?, ¿estás de coña?- le gritó- ¡Mañana es fiesta!

- Kikio, no me gusta que me griten- le dijo con toda la calma de la que dispuso- mañana tengo paracaidismo y punto.

Kikio frunció el ceño enojada pero no gritó, ni perdió la compostura. Se terminó su bebida de un solo trago y salió de su apartamento sin despedirse tan siquiera. Iba a ofrecerse a acercarla en coche hasta su casa pero supuso que cogería un taxi. Si la perseguía en ese momento para hacer de caballero, ella mal interpretaría sus palabras.

De todas formas, no se quedó parado. Se quitó aquella agobiante chaqueta de traje y la dejó caer al suelo. Después se quitó la corbata de un tirón y se sacó la camisa de la cinturilla del pantalón. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontraba una vez más en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de Kagome Higurashi. De repente, se encontraba buscando en su mente una excusa para volver a llamar a su puerta, una excusa para que ella le invitara a pasar, una excusa para hablar con ella. ¿Por qué?, Entre todas las mujeres que había en la tierra, ¿por qué su cuerpo la escogía a ella? No era para nada la clase de mujer que a él le gustaba. ¡Mentiroso!- se gritó- Kagome Higurashi era toda una belleza y tonto sería el que dijera lo contrario.

Ahora bien, ella estaba siempre tan sola, tan tranquila, tan sombría. Nunca recibía visitas en su apartamento. No recibía visitas de familiares, no recibía visitas de amigas y tampoco visitas de hombres (cosa que en verdad le alegraba). Nunca nadie iba a verla y ella tampoco iba a ver a nadie. Salía de casa para ir a trabajar a la universidad y poco más. Las compras las pedía por internet y el periódico le llegaba todas las semanas. Alguna de las veces en las que coincidieron en el ascensor ella llevaba bolsas repletas de libros de una de las mejores librerías de la ciudad. Ella era lista, demasiado para él. Él era un palurdo de pueblo que apenas logró graduarse en el instituto. ¿De qué podía hablar con ella?

Lo descubriría antes de lo que esperaba porque la puerta se abrió. Mientras estaba pensando en ella, pulsó el botón del timbre.

Kagome le miró con sus preciosos ojos como platos y tragó costosamente lo que estaba masticando. No necesitó pensarlo demasiado para saber que se trataba de un bombón. La comisura de sus labios estaba manchada por el chocolate y él levantó su brazo lentamente para no asustarla hasta que sus dedos rozaron sus labios. Los limpió con sumo cuidado y acto seguido se lamió los dedos. Debería ser un caballero, darse media vuelta y conformarse con eso para siempre pero no iba a hacerlo.

Estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo. Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando su vecino le limpió el chocolate de los labios pero verle lamerlo fue más de lo que ella o cualquier otra chica podría soportar. Tragó saliva hondo y buscó con la mirada a la modelo pero ella no estaba, sólo estaba él. Él con tan solo los zapatos, el pantalón de traje y la camisa mal colocada. ¡Ése era el Inuyasha Taisho que ella conocía! Igual de atractivo, desordenado y sexi. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en su casa?

- Yo... hmm… ¿deseas algo?

Sí, sí que había algo que deseaba, más bien ansiaba, en ese momento. Pero no iba a pedirle eso. ¿Cómo iba a contestarle?

- Disculpa…

Ella insistía, claro que insistía, ¡demonios! Llevaba cerca de cinco minutos parado como un idiota mirándola fijamente e intentando encontrar una buena excusa.

- ¿Tienes medio kilo de azúcar?

- ¿Medio kilo de azúcar?

¿Le había pedido medio kilo de azúcar?, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer con medio kilo de azúcar?

- ¿Para qué quieres medio kilo de azúcar?- alzó una ceja- es casi la una de la mañana…

- ¡Voy a hacer un bizcocho!- se apresuró a contestar- ¿quieres ayudarme?

Cuando le escuchó que iba a hacer un bizcocho a esa hora pensó que a lo mejor le estaba diciendo en clave que usaría el azúcar para alguna perversión sexual pero… le pidió ayuda. ¿En serio pretendía hacer un bizcocho a esa hora?, ¿y eso qué importaba? Sonaba mejor que tirarse otra hora más bebiendo y hartándose de comer bombones.

- De acuerdo- sonrió- voy a coger el azúcar.

¡Le había dicho que sí! Pero…

- No sé hacer bizcocho…

Se detuvo en su avance hacia la comida y se volvió hacia él sin saber cómo contestarle. Se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos que fue roto por el sonido de risas en el programa de televisión que estaba viendo anteriormente.

- ¿Y cómo pensabas hacerlo?

Utilizó el mismo tono que utilizaba con sus alumnos cuando le daban contestaciones sin sentido.

- Yo… pensé que podrías enseñarme…

No tenía ningún sentido nada de lo que Inuyasha le estaba diciendo desde que llamó a su puerta. De hecho, tenía toda la pinta de no saber por qué estaba allí pero antes de arreglar ese asunto quería saber una cosa.

- Tu pareja debe de estar esperándote…

- No es mi pareja y se ha marchado ya- le aseguró- sólo vino a tomar la última copa.

Asunto arreglado.

- Anda, ven- le ofreció- entra en casa y te enseñaré a hacer bizcocho.

- ¿Seguro que no te importa? Es tarde…

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Se apartó para que él entrara en el apartamento y cerró la puerta a su espalda. ¡Ya era suyo! Tal vez fuera una locura lo que se le estaba ocurriendo pero iba a marcharse, se iría lejos y nunca volvería a verle. Era hora de que se desmelenase por primera vez en su vida. Inuyasha Taisho era un dios, el sueño de toda mujer y esa noche sería suyo o al menos intentaría que así fuera.

Le condujo hacia la cocina y empezó a sacar de la nevera y de los armarios los ingredientes que necesitarían para hacer el bizcocho. Él la observaba desde la puerta como si no supiera si podía encontrar, cómo reaccionar, qué hace… Por un momento, le recordó a los estudiantes de su clase de bioquímica y se sintió como una auténtica manipuladora. Estaba intentando arrastrarlo hasta su casa comportándose como lo hacía con sus estudiantes. Si Inuyasha fuera uno de sus estudiantes, se llamaría a sí misma asaltacunas. Nunca se le ocurriría utilizar su poder como profesora y sus métodos de enseñanza para conquistar a un estudiante, jamás. De hecho, tenía como norma personal no liarse con los estudiantes. Aunque ellos eran mayores de edad y estaba permitido, eso siempre traía problemas. A ella se los trajo cuando sólo era una estudiante y tuvo un tórrido idilio con su profesor de historia de Estados Unidos. Salió mal, claro que salió mal. Ella adoraba la ciencia, él adoraba la historia. Ella creía en aquello que podía ver y tocar, en todo lo demostrable. Él se remontaba a historia que ni siquiera podía probar que fueran ciertas. Además, aquel asqueroso artículo en el periódico del campus sobre sus "supuestos" encuentros sexuales en su despacho, mató todo el amor.

- Tú, eres profesora, ¿no?

Dejó el azúcar sobre la encimera y se volvió.

- Sí, enseño bioquímica y química aplicada en la universidad.

- Seguro que eres muy lista…

¿A qué venía eso? La creencia de que su inteligencia pudiera estar asustándolo la inquietó. Normalmente salía con modelos que no sólo tenían cuerpos maravillosos, sino que además eran tontas y huecas como muñequitas. Igual él prefería a una chica estúpida. ¿Tenía que hacerse la tonta? De todas formas, si intentaba hacerse la tonta, él se daría cuenta. Por Dios, que era profesora de universidad.

Profesora de universidad, catedrática, química aplicada, bioquímica… ¿qué demonios era la bioquímica? Él debía de parecerle realmente estúpido a esa mujer tan inteligente. Por una vez en su vida tenía la suerte de encontrar una mujer atractiva y con cerebro y se sentía intimidado precisamente por eso que tanto había buscado. Él era tonto, muy tonto. Sabía de deportes, sabía de riesgo y de supervivencia pero le costaba hacer cálculos sin una calculadora, su caligrafía era penosa y no sabía nada de química, salvo el nombre. Le tentaba la idea de intentar hacerse el listo preguntándole sobre lo que enseñaba y asintiendo con la cabeza como si supiera exactamente de qué hablaba pero su truco podría hacerle caer en una trampa. Si ella le hacía alguna pregunta sobre el tema y se percataba de que no tenía ni la más remota idea, todo acabaría en desastre. ¿Por qué demonios todo era tan difícil?

Ella le hizo una seña para que se acercara y él lo hizo. Iban a hacer un bizcocho juntos, en su bonita casa, a la una de la mañana. Aquella situación era tan terriblemente surrealista que sintió ganas de reír. Vio como ella cascaba los huevos en el borde de un bol y luego se le ofrecía. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

- Puedes batirlo mientras voy añadiendo los demás ingredientes.

¡Estupendo! ¿Cómo se baten unos huevos? Toda la comida de su casa era comida precocinada, él no tenía ni idea de cocinar absolutamente nada. Tenía suerte de saber utilizar el microondas. Ella le miraba expectante, él estaba sudando por la presión como si fuera uno de sus estudiantes.

- ¿Sabes batir los huevos?

Ella le había pillado.

- No, señora.

Kagome se rió. Una corta carcajada, armoniosa y bella. Tenía una bonita risa y también una bonita sonrisa. ¡Era perfecta! Ella misma empezó a batir los huevos para mostrarle como se hacía y le supervisó mientras él hacía la prueba. Tardó algunos minutos en cogerle el tranquillo pero en cuanto lo hizo, resultó ser pan comido. Ella le echó el azúcar y la mantequilla. Empezó a volverse algo más difícil batirlo pero nada imposible. De repente, sacó un aparato que él no reconocía en el que metió la harina. Lo puso sobre el bol en el que él estaba batiendo y empezó a pulsar una manivela para que cayera la harina. Parecía nieve.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Tamizar la harina- sonrió- así saldrá más jugoso el bizcocho.

Jugoso. Automáticamente bajó la mirada hacia sus vaqueros, su entrepierna. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella también estaría jugosa y deliciosa. Se relamió los labios sólo de pensarlo pero aquella oleada de lujuria no duró demasiado. Era un enfermo. ¿Cómo demonios podía haber pensado algo así? Kagome era una buena chica, inteligente y pura. Si le quedaba algo de honor y dignidad daría media vuelta y se marcharía de su apartamento para no importunarla nunca jamás. Pero a él ya no le quedaba de eso.

- Es una suerte contar con alguien que pueda batir la masa- sonrió- cuando le echo la harina se vuelve realmente difícil.

Por fin tenía una oportunidad de mostrar algo que hacía realmente bien: utilizar su fuerza. De algo habían servido los más de veinte años de su vida en el gimnasio, fortaleciendo su musculatura hasta alcanzar la actual. Ya que no podía mostrar inteligencia, mostraría fuerza y rezaría para que Kagome no fuera la clase de chica que le consideraría un burro.

- Le echo la levadura, lo bates un poquito más y al horno- sonrió- en una hora podremos comerlo.

Inuyasha continuó batiendo obedientemente la masa y la vertió sobre el recipiente que ella sujetaba. Después, observó cómo ella lo metía en el horno y manipulaba los controles de la temperatura y el tiempo. Cuando se levantó, pasó a su lado sin decirle una sola palabra y salió de la cocina. Él se quedó esperando durante un par de minutos que se le hicieron eternos pero entonces ella volvió con una botella de champán empezada y una caja de bombones.

- ¿Quieres?- le ofreció.

No dudó en coger uno de los bombones y llevársela a la boca. Mientras lo masticaba, cogió la botella de champán y le dio un buen trago. Cuando terminó de beber, la vio a ella observándole pasmada. ¡Idiota!- se gritó- ¿no podías pedirle una copa en lugar de beber a morros como un vagabundo?

- Lo siento… - se excusó.

- No pasa nada… ha sido curioso… - musitó- ¿sueles combinar el sabor de los bombones con el champán? Parece una mezcla afro…

Se calló antes de continuar con aquella palabra y le ardieron las mejillas.

- Yo…

- Pruébalo.

Antes de que pudiera negarse tenía un bombón en la boca y la botella se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios. Fue incapaz de negarse solo de pensar que aquella botella había rozado los labios de él. Bebió y sintió el espumoso líquido resbalando a través de su garganta combinada con el dulzor del chocolate. Le encantó, le gustó tanto que quiso compartir esa sensación con él y ¿qué mejor forma que besándole? Debía de estar borracha porque nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan terriblemente atrevido.

Se besaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello y antes de que transcurrieran tan siquiera un par de minutos, se estaban desnudando y se dirigían hacia su dormitorio.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Despertarse fue como abandonar el mejor de sus sueños. Aunque claro, no era un sueño. Cuando se despertó seguía tumbada y completamente desnuda sobre su cama. Su cabello suelto y enmarañado debía parecer una vez más la melena de una leona y su cabeza le dolía. A su lado, el maravilloso Dios a el que idolatraba desde que le conoció, lucía exactamente igual que ella. Verle dormir era toda una delicia y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando su potente musculatura inerte por el sueño. Los mismos músculos que se estuvieron contrayendo durante la noche mientras hacían el amor como salvajes, como primates. Fue intenso, fue abrasador y sobre todo fue muy, muy placentero. Aún recordaba con absoluto detalle la batalla por quitarse sus ropas mientras se dirigían hacia su habitación. Recordaba la primera y salvaje cúpula. Recordaba la siguiente, cuando se bañaron el uno al otro en champán y se lamieron. También recordaba aquella placentera ducha y como su propia pasión les secó. ¡Oh, sí! Lo recordaba absolutamente todo.

Se echó el cabello hacia atrás con su mano derecha y bajó la mirada hacia la sábana que cubría la entrepierna. Desde luego, Inuyasha era de la clase de hombre que despertaba con ganas de acción. ¿Cómo podía tener tanto aguante? Cualquiera diría que era un hombre de casi cuarenta años. Había aguantado toda la noche como un campeón y había demostrado hasta que punto podía llegar a ser insaciable. Con él hizo cosas que hasta entonces había considerado sucias. Pero… le gustaba hacer guarradas con Inuyasha.

Sintiéndose atrevida, estiró la mano y agarró la sábana con la clara intención de apartarla y observar en toda su plenitud a aquel dios. No pudo hacerlo. La mano de Inuyasha sujetó su muñeca y ella se sonrojó por haber sido descubierta.

- Eres una pervertida Kagome Higurashi.

Antes de que pudiera intentar excusarse, tiró de ella y la tumbó sobre él para darle un apasionado beso.

…..

Sin duda alguna, Inuyasha Taisho se levantaba con ganas de acción, ella misma acababa de comprobarlo. De hecho, no podría sentarse en una semana por lo menos después de todo aquello pero merecía la pena o eso pensó mientras preparaba la cafetera. Eran las tres del mediodía, ¿qué mejor hora para desayunar el día de navidad?

Inuyasha había ido a su apartamento a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa y después volvería para que desayunaran juntos. Él volvería. Cuando dijo que se marchaba ella pensó que era la despedida por así decirlo pero entonces él se inclinó, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que estaría en seguida allí para probar el bizcocho que hicieron. ¡El bizcocho! Se arrodilló y abrió la puerta del horno para ver el resultado. Suspiró aliviada al ver que había quedado perfecto. Ni se había quemado, ni estaba poco hecho. Había controlado bien el tiempo.

Se incorporó y dejó la cafetera sola para ir a mirarse al espejo de la entrada. Llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Ojala a Inuyasha no le importase algo como eso. Se ajustó las gafas en el puente de la nariz y volvió a la cocina para ir sacando las tazas. Entonces, fue cuando se topó con la carta. Ahí estaba acosándola, la mejor oportunidad de su vida. Justo cuando conseguía aquello por lo que tanto había luchado, el hombre de sus sueños se fijaba en ella. ¡Qué injusta era la vida! Sin embargo, Inuyasha parecía querer algo serio. No había huido de ella como si se tratara de una conquista rápida de una noche y no se comportaba tampoco como un hombre de esa clase. Si las intenciones de Inuyasha eran honestas, rechazaría la oferta.

Justo sonó el timbre de la puerta. Se colocó bien un par de mechones que se habían salido de su trenza francesa y abrió. ¿Por qué Inuyasha tenía que verse siempre tan magnífico? Los vaqueros se ajustaban a sus musculosas piernas y la camiseta negra de algodón no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Él le sonrió como ya acostumbraba a hacerlo, la abrazó y le dio un largo y profundo beso en la puerta de su casa; sin importarle que alguno de sus otros vecinos pudiera verles. Estaba segura, Inuyasha tenía que estar yendo en serio con ella.

Le invitó a pasar y le guió hasta la cocina. El bizcocho ya estaba sobre la mesa y él lo miró hambriento. Suerte que había preparado también unas tostadas francesas y unos huevos fritos porque parecía hambriento y para mantener esa musculatura, debía comer bastante. Le puso el café y un vaso de zumo de naranja y comenzó a comer con tal hambruna que no pudo menos que preguntarse si se solía alimentar bien. Parecía que llevara semanas sin comer algo en condiciones.

¡Qué bueno estaba todo! Él que estaba acostumbrado a tomar comida precocinada y barritas energéticas, no podía menos que disfrutar de toda esa deliciosa comida que Kagome le había preparado. Estaba seguro de que era una gran cocinera, de que sería una perfecta esposa. ¡Dios, tenía que pedírselo! Antes tenía dudas porque creía que solo era atracción pero después de esa noche, no podría volver a estar con otra mujer jamás. Fue todo tan perfecto y ella se entregó por completo. Ninguna mujer se había dejado llevar de esa forma antes y él también lo dio todo para complacerla a ella y a sí mismo. Era hermosa, era lista, no buscaba su dinero, ni su fama, tenía su propio trabajo que además era un buen trabajo y ¡demonios!, funcionaban muy bien en la cama. Él ya tenía una edad y quería tener hijos, formalizarse. ¿Quién mejor que Kagome para hacerlo? Eso sí, seguía temiendo el abismo intelectual que los separaba. Había visto los libros de su librería y ni siquiera entendía los títulos.

De repente se percató de cómo ella le miraba y se detuvo. ¡Estaba comiendo como un cerdo! ¿Cómo se le ocurría comportarse de esa forma delante de una señorita como Kagome?

- ¿Por qué paras?- le preguntó- ¿ya no te gusta?

- ¡No es eso!- exclamó nervioso- yo es que… siento haber sido tan mal educado… - agarró los cubiertos- comeré en condiciones…

Se notaba que Kagome era profesora. Tenía esa mirada inquisitiva que saben poner todos los profesores y se la veía realmente sexi de esa forma.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué comes normalmente?

¡Qué pregunta más rara!

- Compro comida precocinada en el supermercado y también como fruta y muchas barritas energéticas para la musculatura.

Ella le miró a penada.

- Yo no sé cocinar…- musitó- y tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo para hacerlo. Cuando no estoy trabajando para los programas en los que participo, estoy entrenando para mantener la forma…

- Lo sé pero… una persona con tu musculatura que quema tantas calorías a diario, debería alimentarse mejor. Tu dieta es bastante mala, la verdad.

- Como mucho aunque sea de mala calidad así que al final…

- No me refiero a eso. Necesitas tener un control de las proteínas y vitaminas que tomas a diario. Por mucha comida precocinada que tomes a diario, si no contiene las vitaminas que tu cuerpo necesita, es totalmente inútil la cantidad- le explicó- mira este desayuno, lo he preparado así para ti porque sé que lo necesitas. Yo, por ejemplo, no podría tomar estas cosas sin ponerme como una foca.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- El zumo de naranja recién exprimido te da vitamina C, los huevos fritos proteínas, el café con leche para que tenga calcio para tus huesos, las tostadas que alimentan y pierden grasas al estar tostadas y el bizcocho son esos hidratos de carbono que vas a quemar.

Sin duda alguna, Kagome debía saber de lo que estaba hablando.

- Si no sigues una dieta adecuada te costará más de lo necesario el mantener tu musculatura.

Y tenía razón. Pasaba horas y horas en el gimnasio machacándose con todas las máquinas posibles mientras que otros hombres sólo pasaban una o dos horas diario y tenían una musculatura similar. Claro, seguro que todos ellos tenían una buena mujer que supiera cómo alimentarles para que no tuvieran que perder todo el día y las energías allí. Kagome era esa buena mujer para él, estaba seguro.

- Ojala te hubiera conocido hace veinte años.

- Hace veinte años yo tenía diez años e iba a la escuela primaria. No creo que hubiera sido capaz de darte ningún consejo alimenticio- rió.

- Tampoco creo que tu padre me hubiera permitido acercarme a ti.

Ella ya no sonreía. Su mirada se apagó y empezó a retorcerse las manos nerviosamente. ¿Habría dicho algo malo?

- ¿Kagome?

- No me llevo demasiado bien con mi familia y no, no quiero hablar de ello.

Bien, lo había estropeado todo. ¡Estupendo!

- Voy a recoger un poco el salón- se levantó- termina de desayunar mientras tanto.

La observó marcharse con la cabeza gacha y la mirada angustiada y se golpeó mentalmente por ello. Si quería casarse con ella tendría que aprender a no cagarla tanto.

Inuyasha no tenía la culpa de nada. Él no tenía ni idea de que se llevara tan mal con su familia, no tenía por qué culparle de nada y no lo hacía pero igual le dio la impresión equivocada. Sin embargo, era algo que no podía evitar. Cuando le mencionaban a su familia perdía totalmente los estribos. Recordaba a su madre tratándola como si fuera poco más que una criada. Recordaba a su padre en su despacho trabajando y llevando a sus hermanos mayores a jugar al golf pero siempre olvidándose de ella. Recordaba a sus dos hermanos mayores obligándole a hacerles sus deberes de cuatro cursos por delante. Y recordaba a su hermana mayor repitiéndole a diario lo fea que era y cortando su cabello. Sí, lo recordaba absolutamente todo.

Estaba colocando bien unos cojines del sofá cuando sintió las manos de Inuyasha en su cintura. Éste la hizo volverse y la abrazó. Hasta que Inuyasha no la abrazó, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba ese maldito abrazo.

- ¿Te apetece bailar?

- ¿Bailar?

Inuyasha se alejó de ella y se acercó a la cadena de música. Estuvo trasteando con ella, en los canales de la radio hasta que dio con el que parecía estar buscando. Sonó música clásica de lo más relajante y adecuada para bailarla en navidad y sonrió cuando él hizo una galante reverencia pidiendo su mano. Aceptó encantada y se dejó llevar en un armonioso y lento baile. Se sentía tan condenadamente bien entre los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía protegida e incluso querida.

Bailar con ella le sirvió de mucho. Le sirvió para darse cuenta de que quería muchísimo más de ella de lo que en un principio supuso. Quería bailar con ella todos los días, sentarse con ella en el sofá y ver una película abrazados, comer lo que ella le preparase, compartir el piso y ayudarla a mantenerlo, dormir con ella todas las noches, hacer el amor a diario y quería dejar los deportes de riesgo. Ya había corrido suficientes peligros para una vida entera. Ahora le tocaba vivir una vida segura y formar una familia, tener hijos. Cuidar de una Kagome embarazada, observarla mientras le daba de mamar a su hijo, darle suaves palmadas en la espalda al pequeño, educarlo juntos. Quería todo eso que siempre había rechazado. ¿Cómo pudo esperar tanto? Debió dejarse llevar por esa maldita atracción desde el primer día. ¡Ya habían perdido todo un año!

- Tengo una idea.

Kagome se detuvo y le miró.

- Ve a la cocina a coger un par de copas y yo voy a coger del armario una botella de champán.

- Suena bien- la besó- el champán sabe mejor cuando lo bebo de ti.

Le encantaba verla sonrojada, era tan inocente para algunas cosas. Se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras que ella buscaba la botella de champán. Abrió el armario que le pareció que debía ser el de los vasos y las copas y sonrió al haber acertado. Agarró un par de copas pero maldijo por lo bajo cuando un sobre cayó al suelo del armario. Dejó las dos copas sobre la encimera y se agachó para coger el sobre. Vio en él un sello de la universidad de California. No quería mirarlo porque estaba mal empezar una relación tan seria con hábitos tan malos pero la curiosidad le pudo. No sabía que Kagome hiciera algo para la universidad de California. Se aseguró primero de escucharla rebuscar la botella y entonces, abrió la carta. Leyó lo más rápido que pudo el contenido y se le cayó el mundo encima. Ella se marchaba a California, a la otra punta del país en dos semanas y no le había dicho nada, se lo estaba callando.

Dejó la endemoniada carta de la discordia sobre la encimera y gruñó furioso. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Toda su vida la había pasado de mujer en mujer sin apegarse nunca a ninguna de ellas y cuando encontraba una que le gustaba, ella hacía con él exactamente lo mismo que él hizo con muchas otras. Eso sí, debía admitir que no esperaba esa clase de comportamiento por parte de Kagome Higurashi. Esperaba mucho más de ella.

- ¿No encuentras las copas?

Kagome entró en la cocina con la botella de champán en una mano y unos bombones en otra pero se detuvo al verle tan oscuro, tan siniestro. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Tenías intención de decirme algún día que te ibas a California?

¡La carta! Se le había olvidado que la puso en el armario de los vasos y las copas. ¿Qué iba a contestarle? Decirle que pensaba rechazarlo para quedarse allí con él sonaba demasiado ansioso, demasiado repentino para una relación que apenas había comenzado. Todavía no habían trazado los límites.

- Yo… bueno… me llegó ayer y…

- Y pensaste que estaría bien darte un atracón con tu vecino antes de irte, ¿no?

- ¡No!- exclamó agitada.

¡Sí! Pensó justamente eso porque pensó que Inuyasha era esa clase de hombre pero se equivocó en todo. No podía acostarse con Inuyasha y marcharse como si tal cosa.

- No me esperaba esto de ti, Kagome- pasó de largo a su lado- me has decepcionado mucho.

- ¡Inuyasha, espera!

Pero él no esperó. Salió de su apartamento sin mirar atrás tan siquiera.

Tardó una hora entera en ser capaz de salir en su busca. Una hora que pasó sentada en el frío suele de su cocina observando la carta de la universidad de California y reflexionando. Se había planteado seriamente el rechazarla por él y ahora lo tenía muy claro. Inuyasha no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma si no le importara, no señor. Tenía que ir tras él y dejarle bien claro que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo por él. Si él quería continuar, a la mierda California.

Salió de su apartamento y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta se dirigió hacia el de Inuyasha. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Cuando la puerta se abrió, quiso que la tierra se la tragase. La misma mujer que la noche anterior estaba con Inuyasha se encontraba ante ella con su sonrisa de superioridad y un modelito transparente que dejaba ver todas sus estupendas curvas y su ropa interior de Victoria Secret. Se sintió estúpida por haber creído de verdad que a Inuyasha le importaba. Él a penas había tardado una hora en llenar su cama mientras que ella había quedado como una completa estúpida.

- ¿Querías algo cuatro ojos?

¿Cuatro ojos?, ¿cómo demonios se atrevía? Esa clase de insultos estaban mucho más que pasados de moda y nunca los había soportado. Esa escoba con voz de pito se iba a enterar.

- Oye tú…

- ¿Quién es?

La voz de Inuyasha la interrumpió y después su maravilloso cuerpo aún enfundado en esos maravillosos vaqueros y en esa camiseta de algodón.

- ¡Kagome!- dio un pasa atrás- yo… ¿qué haces aquí?- después miró a Kikio- ella, bueno… vino a recoger su reloj…

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones- musitó- tú y yo no somos nada, ¿no?

Inuyasha tragó hondo al escuchar esas palabras y cerró los puños a sus costados. No eran nada… no le gustaba esa frase.

- Claro que no sois nada. Inuyasha tiene mucho mejor gusto.

Iba a gritarle que cerrara esa bocaza de víbora que tenía cuando Kagome volvió.

- Tienes razón- dio un paso atrás- no molesto más.

- ¡Kagome, espera!

Ella se detuvo, era su oportunidad.

- Inuyasha, deja que se vaya- Kikio se enganchó en su brazo- tú y yo hemos dejado algo pendiente.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Cállate tú!- fue Kagome la que gritó eso último y tanto Inuyasha como Kikio se volvieron hacia ella atónitos- venía a decirte que iba a rechazar el trabajo de California, ¿sabes? Se me ocurrió la tonta idea de dejarlo por ti, de que a ti te importaría… menuda estupidez, ¿no?

- Kagome…

- No te molestes, no quiero escucharte.

Salió corriendo antes de que pudiera decirle lo contrario. Él corrió tras ella pero no pudo llegar a su piso antes de que ella cerrara la puerta. Golpeó la puerta y gritó pero no hubo forma de que ella le abriera la puerta. Escuchó sollozos, le suplicó que no llorara y que le abriera la puerta pero ella no lo hizo. Se sentía tan impotente al otro lado de la puerta escuchándola llorar y sin poder hacer nada.

- ¡Inuyasha me estoy aburriendo!

¡Maldita fuera! Ella dejó caer su reloj en su apartamento a propósito para volver a entrar. Ella se vistió así a propósito esperando tentarle pero a él no le interesaba su esquelética figura, a él le interesaban las redondeadas y hermosas curvas de Kagome. ¡Él deseaba a Kagome! A ninguna otra. No le perdonaría el haber insultado a Kagome, ni el haberla intimidado de esa forma. Kikio Tama estaba a punto de aprender que no era el mismo centro del universo y él, él rezaría para que Kagome volviera a hablarle.

- ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

Se apartó de la puerta del apartamento de Kagome y se dirigió hacia el suyo propio. Escuchó sus quejas y remilgos pero les hizo caso omiso mientras agarraba su bolso y su abrigo y se los tiraba encima.

- ¿Estás loco?- le gritó- ¡este abrigo vale una fortuna!

- ¡Me importa una mierda tu abrigo, tu bolso y tu maldito reloj!- la empujó fuera de su piso- ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! Kagome vale mucho más que nada que tú puedas ofrecer.

- Esa andrajosa…

Agarró su brazo y tiró de ella hasta las escaleras donde la empujó para que se marchara. Ella tropezó con sus impresionantes tacones y estuvo a punto de caerse pero logró mantener el equilibrio, demostrando su destreza como modelo. El único talento que debía poseer esa mujer.

- Nunca he pegado a una mujer, no me tientes a cambiar eso.

Kikio salió corriendo tal y como él esperaba y él no esperó ni un solo segundo para volver a correr hacia la puerta de Kagome. Tocó el timbre, aporreó la puerta y gritó su nombre suplicándole que le abriera pero sólo escuchaba sus sollozos.

- ¡Kagome!- gritó- ¡Kagome, ábreme! ¡Arreglemos esto como personas adultas!

- ¡Márchate! – se escuchó desde dentro.

- ¡No! Kagome vamos a calmarnos los dos- le dijo en un tono más bajo- todo ha sido un gran mal entendido, podemos solucionarlo.

- ¡Lo único que ha pasado es que a ti no te ha faltado tiempo para volver a llenar tu cama!- le gritó- ¡No pienso perdonarte!

- Eso no es así, ella vino sin que yo se lo pidiera- le aseguró- y ya se iba. Te dijo todo eso porque estaba celosa y porque es mala. No ha pasado ni pasará nada entre nosotros dos. Kagome, quédate aquí, no te vayas a California. ¡Quedémonos juntos!

- ¡Vete!

Él continuó hablando pero ella se negaba a seguir escuchando. Por un momento, había estado dispuesta a renunciar a la oportunidad de su vida por un hombre que no la quería más que a una muñeca hinchable. ¡Qué estúpida era! Y pensar que por un momento creyó que alguien podía quererla.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Marcharse fue difícil. Se marchó a California justo a la semana siguiente de año nuevo. Empacó todo rápidamente y contrató un camión de mudanzas que le cobró una auténtica millonada por llevar sus pertenencias a California. Se lo llevó todo menos su corazón. Su corazón se había quedado en Michigan, llorando ante la puerta del apartamento de Inuyasha Taisho.

Inuyasha se acercó durante varios días a su apartamento pidiendo que le escuchara y ella no tenía más remedio que taparse los oídos y rezar porque se fuera ya que cada vez que le escuchaba, se derretía. Le decía unas cosas tan bonitas y tan dulces que sentía la tentación de abrirle la puerta. Nunca lo hizo y menos mal que no lo hizo. La hubiera engañado, la hubiera embaucado otra vez para hacerle creer que le importaba cuando en realidad, no quería más que un polvo. Él no la quería y nunca la querría, era hora de aceptarlo y seguir hacia delante. Lo que compartieron en Nochebuena fue maravilloso, ¿por qué estropear el recuerdo?

Además, él se marchó dos días antes de Nochevieja. Se fue a Francia, lo vio en las noticias. Se ató una cuerda finísima a un tobillo y se tiró desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel. Sabía que no le ocurriría nada. Como científica lo sabía pero… cuando le vio tirarse desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel el corazón le dio un vuelco y dejó de latir. Durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos temió tanto por su vida que estuvo a punto de cometer cualquier tontería. Y también le odió aún más porque a pesar de todos sus intentos por alejarlo de su corazón, seguía ahí. Por eso, decidió darle su corazón, dejárselo roto e inerte y marcharse. Lo hizo en el sentido literal de la palabra. Escribió en una hoja "te amo" y la pasó por debajo de su puerta. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir y más de lo que nunca había sentido por nadie. Se lo daba para que hiciera con ese sentimiento lo que quisiera.

En California se encontraba muy a gusto la verdad. Sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo eran muy amables con ella y todos muy simpáticos. Vivía en una casita de dos pisos encantadora junto a la playa y hasta se había comprado un gato al que había llamado Buyo. Sí, la vida pintaba bien allí. Tan bien que hasta había salido a cenar con un compañero de trabajo. Una cita. Nunca se imaginó a sí misma en una cita. En su vida sólo había estado con dos hombres. Uno de ellos fue su profesor de historia con el que no tenía citas porque se veían a escondidas. El otro fue Inuyasha y lo suyo duró lo bastante poco como para que no llegaran a tener una cita.

En principio no pensaba aceptar aquella cita pero su compañero debió entenderle mal cuando le rechazó y se presentó en su casa para recogerla con una reserva en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. En lugar de rechazarle como deseaba hacerlo, se enfundó en un ajustado y diminuto vestido rojo y se hizo un elegante recogido con unas horquillas.

La cena transcurrió de prisa, sin incidentes y con buen vino. Era divertido, era guapo y muy educado pero no era en absoluto su tipo. Le iban los hombres como Inuyasha. ¡No, mentía! Le iba Inuyasha. Houjo era un buen chico pero nunca sería Inuyasha Taisho. Le quedó bien claro cuando la dejó frente a la puerta de su casa y su intento de beso la repelió hasta el punto en que sintió ganas de darle un puntapié y volver a meterlo en el coche. Era la clase de hombre que intentaba dar pena para que le invitaran a pasar y le ofrecieran una copa de vino. Después se inventaría cualquier historia sobre una mujer despiadada que le destrozó la vida y ahí caía la mujer. Con ella estaba equivocado porque no pensaba invitarle a pasar. Dijo adiós y cerró la puerta de la valla que rodeaba su casa sin miramientos. Escuchó arrancar el coche de Houjo cuando buscaba sus llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta de su casa.

- Veo que no me has echado tanto de menos como me hiciste creer.

Esa voz ronca, suave, sensual… ¡Inuyasha! Era él, atinaba a ver su silueta recortada por la tenue luz de la luna. Estaba sentado en una de las cómodas butacas del porche de su casa.

- Te has conseguido una casita encantadora y por lo que veo también te has buscado un novio nuevo.

- No, eso no es…

- Tranquila, el idiota soy yo por leer una notita falsa en la que ponía algo más falso aún.

Él se levantó de la butaca y dejó caer en el suelo un ramo de rosas. Aquella escena le partió el alma. Había cruzado el país para ir a verla por su nota, le había estado esperando en el porche con ese frío y le había comprado un precioso ramos de rosas. Las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos y algo parecido a un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Ella no se había olvidado de él ni un solo segundo y él tampoco de ella. ¡No la había olvidado!

- ¡Inuyasha!- agarró su brazo cuando pasó junto a ella intentando detenerlo- no… no es lo que parece… él…

Él es tu nuevo amiguito íntimo, ¿no?- le recriminó- aunque el pobre se ha quedado sin el premio esta noche… ¿o ya te lo has llevado a la cama? Me equivoqué contigo. No eres mejor que Kikio ni que ninguna otra de esas modelos huecas- su mirada la acongojó- puede que seas hasta peor y más retorcida, Kagome.

- ¡Espera, por favor!- le gritó.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Se pasó días enteros junto a la puerta de su anterior apartamento suplicándole que le escuchara, implorándole perdón y rezando porque ella no se marchara. Se marchó a su siguiente trabajo en Francia con el corazón en la mano porque tenía que alejarse de ella y temía que cuando volviera ya no estuviera. Acertó. Cuando volvió, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia su piso y se lo encontró alquilado por una cincuentona divorciada y con dos hijos adolescentes problemáticos. Al entrar en su piso, en el suelo, había una nota. La desplegó y leyó las palabras más maravillosas que había visto en toda su vida. Leyó y releyó esas malditas dos palabras una y otra vez. Incluso llevaba esa maldita nota guardada en su cartera para poder mirarla. Él sentía exactamente lo mismo y había cruzado medio maldito país para decírselo. Llegó muy tarde y le extrañó no encontrarla en casa pero esperó en el porche con el ramo de rosas y todo un porvenir lleno de esperanzas. ¡Qué iluso fue! Ella apareció en el coche de otro tipo, con un vestido diminuto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vio como el otro tipejo la besaba y ella se despedía amablemente de él. Invitarle a su casa y ver como ambos pasaban junto a él para entrar a tener una buena sesión de sexo hubiera sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Ella le llamaba. ¿Por qué iba a responderle? Se cruzó todo el maldito país para pedirle matrimonio y que tuvieran hijos y ella se lo pagaba de esa forma. No había guardado luto por él ni un solo mes entero. ¿Amarle? Una mujer que le amaba no podía comportarse de esa forma. Una vez en su vida había flaqueado con una mujer y justo le ocurría lo que siempre temió: enamorarse de una mujer que no le amaba.

- ¡Te amo!

Oírlo de sus labios era mucho mejor que verlo por escrito pero eran palabras falsas. Aunque sonara tan real, tan auténtico… era todo mentira.

- ¡Es verdad, Inuyasha!

Escuchó sus pasos a su espalda y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de la valla, ella se abrazaba a su espalda suplicándole que le escuchara. En ese momento se recordó a sí mismo junto a la puerta de su apartamento suplicando por un poco de atención, por una oportunidad. La escucharía pero porque sabía de antemano lo que se sufría cuando te daban la espalda y te negaban incluso la oportunidad de hablar. La escucharía y luego se marcharía y se emborracharía.

- Habla.

No se lo podía creer, Inuyasha iba a escucharla.

- Entra en casa, por favor.

¿Y que lo tuviera a su merced?, ¿qué haría?, ¿se quitaría ese precioso vestido y exhibiría esas curvas que él tanto idolatraba? No iba a permitir que le manipulara de esa manera. Se giró dispuesto a dejarle bien claras las cosas pero cuando vio que ella temblaba de frío se arrepintió y asintió con la cabeza. Se dejó guiar hacia la puerta de la casa y entró cuando ella abrió la puerta y le invitó. La casa era tan acogedora como su anterior apartamento y ya estaba perfectamente ordenada y decorada. Kagome debía haberse tirado esas últimas semanas preparándolo todo.

- Me gustaría coger el próximo vuelo así que se rápida.

- ¿Por qué has venido?

No escucharía de sus labios lo que ella bien sabía. No le escucharía decir que iba a suplicarle que se casara con él. ¡No, señor!

- ¿Por qué nos comportamos así, Inuyasha?- suspiró- somos dos personas adultas…

En eso iba a darle toda la razón del mundo. Eran dos personas adultas comportándose como un par de idiotas.

- No lo sé…

Kagome suspiró al ver que Inuyasha parecía más propenso al diálogo que anteriormente y se acercó a él. ¡Qué guapo estaba! Tenía la barba de tres días que tan atractivo le hacía y ese brillo tan sensual en sus ojos. Se llevó la mano al vientre y se lo acarició con una mezcla de preocupación y pesadez. Tenía un presentimiento. A penas hacía un mes desde que estuvo con Inuyasha pero su período debía haber venido una semana después de su encuentro. Ya había pasado cerca de un mes y seguía sin la menstruación. Tenía la corazonada de que podía estar embarazada pero evitaba pensar en ello para no deprimirse. Con Inuyasha ante ella, era imposible evitar pensarlo.

¿Por qué estaba tan callada? Se giró para mirarla, olvidando su gesto rígido y su decisión de no dirigirle la mirada y la vio acariciándose el vientre. ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso estaba…? ¡No podía ser! A penas había pasado un mes desde aquella maravillosa noche, ella no podía estar embarazada todavía, ¿no?

- Kagome…

- ¿Quieres una taza de café?

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. Él no se lo permitió. No iba a esquivarle de esa forma después de lo que acababa de ver. Agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella para abrazarla contra su cuerpo. Ella estaba de espaldas a él y él colocó sus manos justo sobre su vientre.

- ¿Estás embarazada?

Ella tembló entre sus brazos y se volvió bruscamente hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le recriminó- ¿acaso eso cambiaría algo?, ¿dejarías de odiarme para ocuparte de tu hijo si estuviera embarazada?

- Yo no te odio, Kagome- musitó- pero si estás embarazada, tenemos que casarnos.

- ¿No me digas que eres un hombre de honor?

- ¿Acaso tú sí?- le espetó- ¡me dejas tu notita diciendo que me amas y cuando vengo a buscarte tú ya estás metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a otro!

- Te recuerdo que tú te fuiste con Kikio cuando apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que discutimos.

- ¡Yo no me fui con ella, fue ella la que vino a mi apartamento a recoger su dichoso reloj!- se defendió.

- ¡Pues lo mío con Houjo tampoco es lo que tú piensas!- le gritó- ¡si de verdad es cierto lo que me estás contando deberías escucharme ahora!

Esa última frase le cerró la boca. Era verdad. Ella no le escuchó cuando ocurrió lo de Kikio y a cuanta de eso se marchó sin que pudiera contarle la verdad. Tampoco le extrañaba que ella no le hubiera escuchado. Kikio la insultó de la peor de las formas, humillándola de tal manera que lo extraño fue que no le abofeteara. Kagome nunca hizo nada malo. Le ayudaba, se preocupaba por él, decía amarle… ¿Por qué no escucharla y replantearse las cosas? Sus actos impulsivos, los de los dos, no habían traído más que problemas. Sabía que él y Kagome tenían madera de pareja, sólo tenían que aprender a escucharse.

- Habla.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida. ¿De verdad iba a escucharla después de lo obstinado que se había puesto? No se quejaba pero le resultaba algo extraño.

- Yo… Houjo es un compañero de trabajo- comenzó- llevaba unos días invitándome a salir y esta mañana en el laboratorio le dije que sí sin darme cuenta- se excusó- estaba tan ensimismada en la investigación que ni siquiera le escuchaba y me dio vergüenza rechazarle después. Hubiera sido humillante para él y no era su culpa.

Eso sonaba tan típico de Kagome. Pero aún había algo que le carcomía por dentro.

- ¿Por qué permitiste que te besara?

- Porque pensé que si me besaba otro… te olvidaría… - sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí- pero en vez de eso, me dieron ganas de vomitar…

¡Maldita sea! Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, rompió la escasa distancia entre ellos y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo mientras sus labios jugueteaban con los de ella. ¡Cuánto añoraba sus besos! Tenía un sabor tan dulce y tan excitante al mismo tiempo.

- Te añoré en Francia.

- Y yo a ti… vi cuando te lanzabas desde lo alto de… bueno… - tartamudeó- me asustaste…

Una mujer preocupada por él. Nunca había escuchado algo más dulce en toda su vida.

- No sé si podré vivir sabiendo que tú…

- ¿Quieres que lo deje?

- ¡No!- se excusó- yo no podría pedirte eso. Sé que es lo que más te gusta en el mundo.

- Eso no es así. Simplemente lo hago para sentirme vivo pero contigo ya tengo todas las emociones que necesito para el resto de mi vida.

El resto de su vida… eso era mucho tiempo. Treinta años como mínimo y a juzgar por su buen estado de salud bastante mal. ¿Él quería quedarse con ella de verdad? Tenía que estar soñando, aquello no podía ser real. Sintió el impulso de pellizcarse para comprobar que todo aquello fuera verdad.

- ¿Te casarás conmigo, Kagome?

- ¿No te parece un poco precipitado?

No es que se quejara, que no era así pero igual él tenía dudas.

- No es nada precipitado, Kagome- la besó- eres todo lo que siempre he querido.

- ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

Él sonrió y la alzó para dar una vuelta con ella.

- Tendrá que ser cuanto antes, nuestro hijo necesitará un apellido y saber que hice de su madre una mujer decente.

- A lo mejor no estoy embarazada, Inuyasha- le explicó- puede que sea sólo un retraso…

- Entonces, no te preocupes porque te dejaré embarazada.

La levantó en volandas y la llevó hacia su dormitorio a paso ligero.

- Habrá que llamar a tu familia y a la mía y…

- No te molestes, no veo a mi familia desde hace más de cinco años.

Él se detuvo en mitad de la caminata y la miró interesado. No quería estropear aquel precioso momento pero él se merecía saberlo si iban a casarse. Se tomaron una taza de café juntos y ella le contó a grandes rasgos lo que vino a ser su infancia con sus padres y sus hermanos y como la familia se había olvidado de ella una vez que abandonó la mansión familiar.

- Nosotros no cometeremos ese error con nuestros hijos, Kagome- tomó su mano- les educaremos bien y les repetiremos día a día lo mucho que los queremos.

No pudo evitar sonreír porque eso sonaba maravillosamente.

- Me perdonas, ¿entonces?- le preguntó Kagome.

- ¿Por qué?

- Soy una profesora asaltacunas que te encerró en su apartamento con intenciones oscuras.

- Mmm… creo que podré perdonarte…

Se levantó de si silla y la levantó a ella de un tirón para abrazarla mientras iba acariciando su espalda provocativamente.

- ¿Sabes, Kagome? Creo que eres el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido nunca.

- De eso no te quepa la menor duda.

Ambos se rieron y se besaron mientras que a través de la ventana se veían caer los primeros copos de nieve de ese año.

FIN


End file.
